Cologne (claymade)
Cologne is one of the elders on the high council of the Chinese Amazons and the great-grandmother of Shampoo. She is the sage of the council. Profile Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 5: Cross Purposes, When Ryoga and Ranma came to her restaurant Ranma had Brenda reveal herself to her as he and Ryoga explained the Dark Kingdom and how they and the Sailor Senshi were trying to kill her. Cologne responded to this by attempted to kill Brenda only to be stopped by Ryoga who immediately leapt between the two. Cologne tried to explain Brenda was lying to them and they were playing into the hands of one who was trying to conquer humanity and turn them into cattle. Beneda's blood ran cold, but given their past the two weren’t willing to trust Cologne at her word especially when she started bringing up Joketsuzoku Law. It was at this moment that Ranma remembered that Shampoo and Mousse were there as well. With no other option Cologne was about to attack them when she sensed the presence of other youma. This gave the three the chance to escape. Making her way to the roof with Mousse the two discovered two Inquisitor’s discussing what to do about Brenda and her new allies. Ambushing the two they demanded to know why they were there. Mousse felt the air burst from his lungs as Cologne slammed her tiny body into his own causing them both to fly from the rooftop as the youma self destructed. While they did confirm that Brenda was being hunted Cologne was still sure that she was up to something. She ordered Mousse to go to the Tendo Dojo and offer his aid using the fact that Ranma thinks he helped him during the incident with Pantyhose Taro to gain his trust. So that he can While Mousse tried to refuse as he didn’t want to help Ranma Cologne was adamant as Brenda needed to be watched. He was to expose her deception to the Tendo’s and then kill her. Cologne closed the restaurant immediately upon her return, without explanation to her customers. Sending Shampoo off on an errand to get her out of the way she called Loofah back at the village. Without wasting any time Cologne asked her to send every able-bodied warrior she could spare as well as Nyannīchuan water. When Loofah demanded to know what could be so dire for such a ridiculous request. Cologne informed her that the Seal had failed. Cologne explained to a horrified Loofah her encounter with Brenda. Loofah tried to come with excuses for Brenda’s presence but when Cologne mentioned Queen Beryl and the Four Generals she could no longer deny what was happening and agreed to Cologne’s demands. Before she hung up Cologne thought of Ranma and asked for them to bring Nyannīchuan water. In Chapter 14: Making Plans, Colone was reading one of her ancient scrolls by the light of a single, flickering candle when Mousse arrived at the Nekohanten. He informed the her that Ranma and the others learned of Brenda’s true nature and that they found out because she told them. He also informed them that Ranma was still hell bent on protecting her. Much to his surprise when she heard what Ranma was planning to do Cologne didn’t want to stop it she even went so far as to provide a few slight modifications to his plan. All mirth left however when he asked her who her nodifications were meant to stop the Dark Kingdom or Brenda. Mousse had come to believe that Brenda was sincere. Cologne told him that that wasn’t his judgment to make. However his reluctance proved to be moot as the reinforcements she called were arriving soon. After he left Cologne sat brooding over the recent events that Mousse had described to her. She had hoped that it would not come to this but that had turned out to be an old fool's hope. And so she was left with a law to be enforced and a choice to be made. In Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets, Musing over running a restaurant even though she knew that the Dark Kingdom was attacking Cologne reflected what she had learned from Mousse about the most recent battle. The arrival of Rei cut into Cologne's brooding, and after ensuring that the meals currently cooking would keep for a bit, she used her cane to hop out into the main dining area. Seeing how nervous she was Cologne immediately realized who she was when Rei asked to speak to Shampoo. Cologne informed Rei that Shampoo was out visiting some friends, however she offered her services. While Rei hesitated for a moment she took Cologne up on her offer. When a lag in the flow of customers allowed them time to talk Cologne took the opportunity to subtly support the deception that her Ranma was trying to achieve by expressing her worry about how much time Shampoo was spending with Ranma. While hiding her amusement at how earnest and intent Rei was in her investigation. Rei assured Cologne that the Sailor Senshi wouldn’t let anything happen to her granddaughter. Before she left Cologne told her theory that Ranma and his gang would be laying low leading her to the outskirts of the ward for where they might be. Thanking Cologne for her help Rei once again assured her that everything would work out before leaving. Cologne watched her go, musing to herself over the brief, largely inconsequential encounter. Surprisingly, she found that her sprits had lifted quite a bit from their earlier state. The odds against them were still as bleak as before but hearing the young girl's determination had been heartening. In Chapter 16: New Arrivals, The next morning after gathering her supplies and organizing them in preparation to act. She called Shampoo and Mousse back from Doctor Tofu's clinic. Sensing Ranma’s presence she drew him out of hiding surprised that Mousse had told him what was going on. Though since it would allow him to become familiar with the tribe as well gauge on how far she could trust Mousse Cologne didn’t mind and invited him in. Shampoo announced the tribes arrival and they came down the street, not in any specific formation, but moving with obvious coordination nonetheless. A large throng of women, all different ages and builds, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapons. Swords, staves, bows, spears, maces, throwing knives, and even a few custom designs that Ranma had never seen before. An exact count was difficult, but he guessed that there had to be at least two hundred of them. The female warriors began to file into the restaurant, quickly packing out the main dining area and overflowing into the kitchen area, pushing him back along with them. Eventually the flow stopped, but even as it did, all eyes turned back to the doorway, expectantly. Loofah was the first to exchange greeting with Cologne, but when Soap made her presence known Ranma was surprised at the notable tension that filled the room. After exchanging back handed compliments with each other they began rising their battle auras Ranma took a few hurried steps backward, as the two ancient master matched wills. Their battle auras were blazing around them, choking the air, grinding against each other as they struggled for dominance. Some of the younger Joketsuzoku began to crumple, sagging against their fellows, their legs unable to keep themselves standing under the pressure. The contest continued. Cologne's form seemed to loom higher than her mere stature would allow, her eyes blazing with suppressed power. Then just when it seemed that it had reached the breaking point, the two relaxed and began exchanging actual pleasantries with Cologne taunting her sister that it would still be a while before she could defeat her Shocked at what was going on Ranma asked Mousse if the two really were sisters. His question was answered when Shampoo greeted her. Naturally the conversation moved to Ranma. The two exchanged greeting though he was saved from having to say anything further by the arrival of the Matriarch. All the Joketsuzoku dropped to their knees as she approached, leaving only Ranma uncomfortably upright. Cologne greeted the Matriarch who returned in kind her voice warm and collected for all that it was weak and barely audible. Rising up along with the others Cologne explained what was going on. The revelation that one of Beryl's Generals had supported their enemy’s most recent foray in person was met with low murmur passing through the assembled warriors. However the Matriarch remained unperturbed and asked her to continue. With this Cologne smiled as she related the good news of Jedite’s defeat by Ranma. The Matriarch hobbled slowly over to stand in front of the pigtailed fighter, the crowd of Joketsuzoku parting to make way for her. greeting him she asked him for his appraisal of Jedite’s strength. As the Matriarch spoke to him with focus and sincerity Ranma fore went his typically cocky response and answered her with brutal honesty. Afterwards the day progressed onward, the Joketsuzoku contingent splitting off naturally into various groups as they milled around, a dozen different conversations going on at any given moment. Soap eventually approached Ranma who took the opportunity to ask her about what happened with Cologne earlier. Cologne approached as well and two told him of how Soap convinced the council to disregard a defeat of one of their warriors from an outsider male. Not wanting to listen to the two venerable masters bicker like sibling Ranma excused himself to go talk to Shampoo. Cologne was still locked in verbal combat with her sister when she noticed Shampoo coming back down the stairs—without any sign of Ranma, who had accompanied her up. Immediately, her great-granddaughter came over to their table and told her that Ranma went back to the clinic as well as the fact that she gave him the magic item he needed. The two then explained Ranma’s plan to a confused Soap. Shampoo had also came up with an idea as a safe guard so asked Cologne if she could leave to go to the costume shop. Cologne let her go telling her to use the opportunity to spend some more time winning Ranma over to uphold the law. In seconds she had vanished out the door. Cologne turned back to Soap... only to see that the other woman was watching her with a concerned expression. Soap wanted to know if she felt Shampoo needed to be reminded of law or because you she needed to be reminded of it. Cologne tried to dismiss her but Soap was not dissuaded so easily and asked her what was wrong. Cologne only answered that she needed to speak with the Matriarch. The morning passed into afternoon, and the afternoon into evening, the warriors of the Joketsuzoku coming and going on the various tasks assigned to them by the elders. Eventually night fell, and the small army began to search for places to bunk down. Many packed themselves into the Nekohanten, while others headed out to camp in various parks scattered across the ward. The four elders were not preparing for sleep, however. They were preparing for something much rarer and graver. Cologne, Soap, Loofah and the Matriarch all sat at a small table in a room of the Nekohanten. They were arranged in the traditional order of the Council. Loofah, holding the seat of the Warrior, sat at the Matriarch's right, while Soap, holding the seat of the Healer, sat at her left. Cologne, holding the seat of the Sage, sat facing the leader of their tribe. The Matriarch asked Altine questions provided to her by the elders beforehand. Cologne’s question was “By what means were the Dark Kingdom, Beryl, and Metallia defeated in the end?” Soap’s question was if there was any other force other then the Ginzuisho that could defeat Metallia. Finally Loofah’s question was "What was the composition of Metallia's forces when they attacked?” Cologne listened as the Matriarch continued to ask questions, but only with half an ear as she wondered what to do about Brenda. At length, the room became silent, and Cologne realized with a start that the Matriarch had asked the final question that they had previously agreed on. The consultation was almost over. At the last second much to the shock of everyone Cologne asked Altine if she had ever heard of a youma abandoning the service of the Dark Kingdom. She replied that while it had never happened before the Queen always strove in all things to redeem evil when possible, rather than destroy it. Once the consultation had concluded—and she had apologized to the Matriarch for her rudeness—Cologne broke away from the other elders, wandering off to be alone with her thoughts. Soon she had exited the Nekohanten entirely, standing out in the silent, deserted street. Soap who had heard about Brenda from Shampoo quickly followed. Not wanting to have the conversation Cologne dismissed her concerns. Soap realizing this told her that what ever her decision she knew she would make the right one. In Chapter 18: Joining Forces, Cologne and Mousse stood next to each other on the corner of a store's rooftop, regarding the oncoming horde. Contemplating just how effective Ranma’s plan turned out to be. On the ground below them the citizens were in a state of mounting panic, screaming and fleeing from the demonic army's advance. The only thing keeping the situation from dissolving into complete pandemonium were the Joketsuzoku warriors, who were forcing some semblance of order on the hurried evacuation. They rushed to and fro, barking orders, shoving people along as they fought to clear the area. In Chapter 21: War Dance, The youma began to adapt making better use of their powers against the Joketsuzoku. With Cologne they used illusion. They also managed to catch Soap in some kind of gravity trap. Loofah hopped from roof to roof cursing her aging body. The old woman raised her hand, aiming at her next target only to see them be shredded by a hail of senbon needles launched by Cologne. Digesting the information Loofah while worried was still optimistic as despite the set back they were still winning. Just as she said that all the youma began pulling back even the ones on the ground. While the scattered groups of Joketsuzoku began to cheer, as they watched their enemies flee Loofah sensed that something was wrong and told them all to fall back. Without needing to be told, Cologne raced off, speeding counter-clockwise around the youma army to spread the warning as quickly as possible. Loofah went clockwise, snapping out her orders to every Joketsuzoku whose path she crossed. It turned out that it was Happosai that had attracted the Youma’s attention. It was decided that Loofah should lead the main forces back to the Nekohanten so they wouldn’t catch Happosai’s attention. While Cologne and Soap stay behind to fight. Loofah tried to protest and Cologne knowing that she wanted to stay as well informed her that there would another day. stood listening to the chaos taking place behind the shields of the youma army as they talked about their different experiences with Happosai. Listening intently, Soap and Cologne kept track of where Happi's trail of carnage was heading. They had to adjust their own position a few times, responding to changes in his course, but eventually Cologne detected what she was waiting for, and two ancient masters launched themselves at the shield-wall. Diving into the thick of the youma, their canes slashed, speared, and killed with every blow. The monsters tried to rally against the savage new attack, throwing themselves at their assailants with frenzied desperation. It was a maelstrom of violence, the two Joketsuzoku hacking away at the seemingly-endless tide of enemies. Off in the distance they could hear the screams and occasional explosion of Happousai's own chaotic path through the monsters, only adding to the mayhem. By the time Mousse returned he found that of the vast youma army, all that remained were about ten youma, huddled together in a shell-shocked group as Happousai scurried monkey-like among them, groping and fondling. Cologne looked up as he drew near he informed her that it had been the Darkmistress that had broken away and that she had been dealt with. Mousse was honestly shocked to see that they were able to defeat the army. Sadly just as he allowed himself to rest Kunzite, Zoisite and Nephrite appeared. Kunzite was honestly impressed when Cologne recognized him. Zoisite wanted to bring in the rest of their army to show the three that they hadn’t even put a dent into their forces. Kunzite thought it would be overkill but Nephrite felt that it would at least keep them from running away. Cologne tried to use that opportunity attack only for Kunzite to casually block it. Then before their horrified eyes the area was surrounded by thousands of youma blanketing the perimeter in every direction. Unfortunately they were only there to watch. Though she feared he was far out of her league Cologne readied herself to face Kunzite as he descended towards the ground. The moment their eyes met she burst into motion and swung her cane at the side of his neck, only for him to banish the instant before the blow struck home. As the two fought she could hear thundering explosions signaling that Soap had entered into combat with Nephrite. Zoisite prepared to support the other general's attack, but was stopped by Mousse. It became quickly apparent that they were horrible out matched. Already running on fumes before the fight the added exertion was adding up. Cologne refused to show weakness. Luckily just as Kunzite was about to take it to the next level he was attacked by Happosai. However Happosai wasn’t there to join the battle merely to tell Kunzite to allow him to enjoy himself in peace. Kunzite wouldn’t allow him to just leave and launched a brief series of magical blasts at the ancient pervert. Off to the side Cologne noticed that Kunzite wasn’t actually trying to kill Happosai. Whatever his intentions he succeeded in provoking the old master. Blinding flashes of light exploded all around Cologne, as she, Happousai and Kunzite all unleashed their powers, obliterating everything in the vicinity. The Dark General was beset on both sides, but he shrugged off their every attack. Bombs and ki blasts alike splashed harmlessly off his shield, while he answered with wave upon wave of magical annihilation. Nevertheless, it was already clear to Cologne what the outcome would be. Kunzite’s shield was to powerful for them to break directly. So Cologne had Happosai take the final shot after she used the last of her strength to break through his shield. Cologne called on all her power for one desperate chance when Kunzite next attacked sending out a beam of ki from her cane. The full power of her life force clashed with the might of the general's sorcery, and her strength was enough to destabilize his attack. The resulting explosion hurled the general back through the air, propelled by the force of his own overwhelming power. As she sagged to one knee Happosai used that moment to attack. Unfortunately Kunzite while hurt was able to recover in time and placed a telekinetic dome around Happosai causing his attack to detonate while contained with him. A deafening roar went up from the watching youma, on seeing the first true defeat in the battle. Kunzite congratulated Cologne on her ingenuity, but promised he wouldn’t give her an opening like that again. Cologne in response took a deep, shuddering breath, then stood fully erect, holding up her cane in a guard position, waiting as the Dark General closed in, and the youma chanting grew louder and louder. In Chapter 22: Final Stand, While they fought bravely it was long before they could no longer even defend themselves. Kunzite didn’t want to kill them, he wanted to turn them into youma for his army. Mousse pushed himself up to his knees. Around him lay the unconscious or semi-conscious bodies of the most powerful martial artists he had ever met. His only hope that Ranma’s plan works. So when the explosion echoed through the air it was the perfect distraction for the hidden weapons master. After hurling smoke bombs he grabbed the elders and dumped them all in a manhole making it look like they’d exploded to death. Cologne had been drifting back and forth at the border of consciousness through all this. She finally came to her senses hearing Mousse splash around after he transformed upon falling into the sewer. She quickly grabbed him, Soap and Happosai and placed them on the same ledged that she fell on. Listening as the Dark Generals argued amongst themselves she finally allowed herself to rest when it seemed that they did believe the ruse. However she knew the fight wasn’t over, so when Soap regained consciousness she told her to take Mousse back to the Nekohanten, tell everyone what happened and to stay hidden. Soap immediately realized she was going after Brenda. Cologne knew that they weren’t going to be able to just keep hiding the youma so sought to tie up loose ends. Making her way to the highshcool she arrived just in time to see Brenda cover Ranma with debris and runaway so that the Senshi didn’t notice that everything was a trick. Hope flared in her chest when she came across Cologne. Cologne congratulated her for her noble act. However Brenda’s hope was crushed when Cologne mentioned that she was still bound by Joketsuzoku law. Yet instead of killing her Cologne splashed her with water from the spring of drowned girl. When the Senshi arrived Cologne watched, amused, as they tried to make sense of what they were seeing in the hallway. Their eyes bounced back and forth between her and the drenched Beneda, their puzzled expressions only growing. Mars was the first to speak asking Cologne what had happened. Recognizing her as the girl who had come to the restaurant she informed the Senshi that she had killed the youma. Sailor Moon was naturally impressed by this. At this point Cologne realized that she had been so focused on threat of Beryl's minions that she had not paid much attention and asked why they were fighting the Dark Kingdom. Luna tried to stop Sailor Moon from answering, but she just complained that Cologne might know something about the princess. Upon hearing her name Cologne instantly knew who Sailor Moon was. With a new sense of purpose now that she knew all was not lost, Cologne began laughing. When a worried Sailor Moon asked her why she told her she was laughing at an old fool. With that she grabbed Brenda and before she left she told the Senshi she was sure they would have no problem finding their princess. Afterwards she picked up Ryoga and all the other unconscious fighters buried in the ruins of the Furinkan gym and took them and Brenda safely back to Doctor Tofu's. Cologne was finally allowed to sit down and relax when she was confronted by Soap. Her sister teasingly called her out for manipulating the laws for her own benefit. Before congratulating her on making the right decision in the end. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, When the four members of the Joketsuzoku council were seated once more in one of the upper rooms of the Nekohanten, with Altine's glowing image again projected into the air at the center of the table they were gathered around. Cologne informed them of who the Senshi were. After Atline confirmed what she said they began to digest the implication of it. Soap had been working all night, treating the wounds of the Joketsuzoku warriors who had not been sent to Doctor Tofu's, and this was the first opportunity she'd had to safely leave for Council business. However hearing this information caused her to instantly forget about her weariness. Loofah however was still skeptical that they could defeat Metallia as Sailor Moon had yet to demonstrate the power one would expect of Serenity's line. Cologne stressed that they just needed time the Matriarch agreed that Sailor Moon must be allowed to grow into her power. As for them they must recover their strength so that when they time comes they would be ready to support her. Cologne summoned Brenda, Ranma, Ryoga, Akane and Ukyo to the Nekohanten. She informed the group that they were done fighting for the moment and to let the Senshi handle things since it was there duty. After Ranma and Cologne finished arguing over the best course of action regarding the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom. The room broke up into smaller conversations. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter One: Preparation, Cologne was watching the news. She was interrupted from the report of catastrophic sunspots by Shampoo informing her that Soap had called stating that it was urgent. With an expression as hard as flint Cologne answered that yes it was. In Chapter 2: Converging, Cologne went to the Tendo dojo to ask Ranma to accompany her back to the Nekohanten. On the way back to the restaurant she explained that all the weird weather was caused by Metallia breaking free of her prison. They arrived just after Cologne explained the price Sailor Moon would have to pay to stop her causing Ranma to realize that she wouldn’t be able to do it herself. It was here that Ranma first laid eyes on the army gathered to stop Metallia. Jaw hanging open, Ranma stared at the vast army spread out before him. Beside him, as Cologne smiled with grim satisfaction. The next few minutes were a blur of faces for Ranma, as he followed Cologne through the teeming press of martial artists. The old woman paused at various points to exchange words with people who seemed to be leaders or representatives of the various tribes. She was unfailingly courteous, but Ranma could still detect a tense undercurrent to many of the conversations with the non-Joketsuzoku. When Herb noticed that Cologne had returned with Ranma he made his way towards them. Cologne began to warn him that now wasn’t the time for grudges, but Herb stopped her he was just there to request a formal match after the battle. He informed Ranma that since his lost he had been training intensively. Though worried at having to face an even stronger Herb Ranma accepted. It was several minutes more of moving through the crowd, speaking with people along the way, before the two of them reached the Nekohanten proper. Upon entering, they made their way to one of the upper rooms. Where the leaders of the respective clans were meeting to discuss strategy. The Joketsuzoku Matriarch greeted him as he walked in. when Meihui arrived her eyes remained fastened directly on Cologne who met it without flinching. The two exchanged greeting relaxing the tension in room giving the Matriarch the opportunity to begin the meeting. After greeting everyone she had a younger Joketsuzoku bring in Altine so she could finally show them the danger they were facing. Each member of the war council sat in silence, digesting the story they had heard from Altine's artifact. The gravity of the situation they faced hung over them like a cloud. The leader of the Yakusai Poisoners was the first to speak up asking what the plan was. Cologne then proceeded to walk them through what they’d spent many months preparing for. Since the path leading to Dark Kingdom the army had to divide itself into three groups, each taking a different route. Group One consist of the Joketsuzoku, the Yakusai Poisoners, and the Silk Lotus Tribe, led by Loofah. Group Two consist of the Jiuxue Mystics, the Phoenix People, and Lao Shihong's mercenary clan, led by Meihui. Group Three consist of the Musk Dynasty, the Tian Wu Swordsmen, and the Monks of the Third Enlightenment, led by Prince Herb. The leaders talked and argued for hours after that, going over the details of the plan. Ranma followed along as best he could, but large-scale battle tactics had never been his area of expertise. Still, eventually the leaders reached something resembling agreement, and one by one they started to leave to inform their respective troops. When Ranma and Cologne were the only ones left she informed him that he would accompany Group Two as they were the weakest of the three. Ranma asked Cologne about her relationship with Meihui causing the elder to explain how twos falling out. after hearing the story Ranma fumbling for the right words to consol Cologne but everything he thought of seemed woefully inadequate in the face of what he had heard. All he could do was silently resolve to keep an eye on Meihui as best he could whenever she was with Cologne. Cologne was talking to with Soap and Loofah when Ranma demanded to know what was going on. Hearing the anger in his voice she asked him to follow her and the two left the building. By the time they had gone far enough away from the army that they were alone Ranma had calmed down enough to demand what was going on. Cologne didn’t hesitate in her answer they only one chance at this and needed to succeed. She knew very well that she was sacrificing them, but it was needed to be done. Ranma didn’t have a response this all he could say was that he didn’t like it. She didn’t expect him to. Cologne’s final words to Ranma was that this wouldn’t be the kind of 'fight' he is familiar with. From now on, it would be war. One that they had to win at any cost. That night Cologne was awoken by Balm calling to inform her that she saw five girls and two cats enter the building that contained the Dark Kingdom portal. Realizing that the Senshi had found the portal on their own Cologne ordered Balm to stop them. She then began rocketing toward Juuban at speeds the eye could barely follow. Unfortunately Balm wasn’t able to stop then in time. Cologne told her to send word back to the rest of the army to mobilize in hopes that Meihui could figure out how to open the portal. Right then the Senshi emerged all looking considerably worse for the wear, tired, limping, their uniforms slashed in various places. Cologne sighed in relief as there was no need to rush the plan. With that she Balm to keep up her watch and if the Senshi return to warn them to stop, and make sure to keep their connection to the 'Dark Lords of Nerima' secret. The next morning the army continued its training, but where the previous day had been an intensive regimen to acclimate the different tribes to fighting together, this was a much more restrained affair, little more than warm-ups. Everyone was conserving their strength for the battle that was to come. As night fell once more, the invasion force assembled in the streets outside the Nekohanten. A muted hush hung over the scene, a feeling of stifling tension. As they all watched, Cologne leaped up to stand atop her restaurant, looking down from her vantage point, her gaze sweeping across the huge gathering of warriors spread out before her. In response to her motivational speech hundreds upon hundreds of weapons were drawn and raised simultaneously. Swords, maces, bows, spears, fists, all shot up toward the sky in response, along with a deafening cry that rattled the surrounding windows. Then, with a swift motion, the ancient master swung her cane to point in the direction of Juuban. As one, the army below exploded up into the air, the mass of warriors sweeping out across the rooftops toward the confrontation awaiting them. In Chapter Three: Assault, When the army arrived at the portal the clan leaders had their warriors order themselves as Cologne prepared to force their entry. The Musk were going through first, with the other tribes following in the sequence that had been decided during the war council. Ranma became worried when he saw Meihui gazing intently at as she made her preparations. Worried that she decided to take advantage of the opening he slowly moved closer to Cologne. Upon the portal opening the waiting martial artists burst into motion, shooting through the gate in blurs of speed. It wasn't even a full minute into their attack when everything started to go to hell. The Musk had gotten all of their fighters through the portal, and the Silk Lotus tribe were next in line were starting to enter as well. Tendrils of black magic stabbed into Cologne blackening the flesh at the point of entry. Ranma tried to figure out a way to help her only for to tell him to stop as there was nothing he could do. Fighting through the agony as the corruption spread to the rest of her body Cologne kept the portal open as the rest of the army made their way through. However Ranma could see that she wasn’t going to make it just as he was about to grab her Meihui slammed her hand into his chest, sending him flying backward. Meihui landed next to Cologne, raised her hand, and clamped it down on the cane, adding her life energy to the struggle. Now that the corruption was split between the two of them it slowed down significantly. Ranma turned back to the stream of warriors, and saw that it was now the Joketsuzoku that were charging through. He watched, fists clenched, as warrior after warrior blurred past, one tribe changing into another. The dark spell continued to spread through the bodies of the two masters, but they held on together, without faltering. Finally, the last warrior leapt through the portal, and Ranma whirled back to Cologne and Meihui to tell them they could stop only to be told that wasn’t an option. Ranma tried to protest them sacrificing themselves but Cologne just told him to go. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Upon waking up Cologne quickly detected the manipulation of her memories and by the time Ryoga, Ranma, Akane, and Brenda had arrived at the the Nekohanten, the ancient master had already restored not only her recollections, but also those of Shampoo and Mousse. She also called back to China to make sure their allies there had regained their memories as well. When Meihui sent word that she was coming to meet with Cologne. Not knowing what to expect she both closed the restaurant and sent Mousse and Shampoo away, telling them not to come back until late that evening. When Meihui arrived after a long silence Cologne was the first to speak thanking her for what she did at the portal. A small grunt was Meihui's only reply. With so much pain and uncertainty between them, Cologne took refuge in the banal issues that two clan elders would be expected to discuss. That broke the water a little as Meihui informed Cologne of the recent unrest in the Byankala Mountains specifically how the Silk Lotus Tribe leader wasn’t resurrected. The two quickly grew silent upon realizing that they were scheming and tossing political machinations back and forth between each other like they did when they were young. Cologne was the first to speak again and once again was interrupted. Much to her surprise Meihui apologized. She realized that there was to many if’s to many things they both could have done differently for her to focus on blaming Cologne. The Joketsuzoku elder covered the distance between them in less than the blink of an eye, grabbing Meihui and clutching her in a tight embrace. The two tiny old women remained there, no further words passing between them as they clung tightly to each other. Shampoo returned to the Nekohanten, to find Cologne seated in one of the chairs, clearly lost in thought and breathed an almost-undetectable sigh of relief. Cologne informed Shampoo that she was returning to the village indefinitely to deal with recent events. As Shampoo still had to win Ranma’s hand she would stay in Japan Category:Characters Category:Joketsuzoku Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima